<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Woods by SporaticSpinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562825">Lost in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporaticSpinner/pseuds/SporaticSpinner'>SporaticSpinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporaticSpinner/pseuds/SporaticSpinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Alice and Hatter had kissed before Jack interrupted them?</p><p>Explicit smut, you have been warned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Hamilton/Hatter, Alice Hamilton/Hatter/Jack Heart, Alice Hamilton/Jack Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“What’ll I do?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If I get stuck here?”</p><p>“Then I’ll make sure you’re alright.” He meant it, too. Sure, he’d made a few people angry over the past week, but that was nothing new and his use was no less now than it was before. He’d square up with the Resistance and clean up his shop. Yeah, he’d be fine, and he’d make sure Alice was more than fine. She was so close he could smell her, that scent that was only hers. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and drink her in. But he gave into the urge to place his hand on her hip, he’d been itching to do it again since he’d helped her off the ladder back in town.</p><p>He moved cautiously towards her, expecting her to flit away, but she stood still and allowed the caress. Emboldened, he gently applied pressure to her hip and leaned in closer, her lips teasing him pleasures not sold in a bottle. “I think… your luck might be changing.” He whispered against her lips and she looked up and leaned towards him.</p><p>When their lips touched it wasn’t fireworks, it was a quiet thing, tentative and testing on both sides. When she whimpered into his mouth, he pulled her flush against him and kissed harder with more intent and possessiveness. She whimpered again and melted into him, her hands clung to his shoulders and she stepped into him as his hands wrapped around the small of her back pinning her against him. When he pulled back for air, he found her slightly dazed with bliss and felt her fingers toying with the hair at the base of his neck. <em>A man could get used to being kissed like that, especially by her.</em> Hatter mused.</p><p>Yes, the harder it was to win a thing, the sweeter the prize. But Alice was no ‘thing’ Hatter was slowly realizing; she was everything. How in less than a fortnight she had gone from a stranger to the most important person in his world he couldn’t explain; but there it was.</p><p>“Now, was that so hard?” He joked, and she smiled and laughed and gently pushed his shoulder, not breaking contact or the spell over them both. His insides did a flip, she was as far gone as he was!</p><p>“Am I interrupting anything?” A cool, calculating voice broke the magic moment, and they snapped their attention towards it, not letting go of each other.</p><p>“Jack? What are you doing here?” Alice sounded a little sleepy and Hatter suppressed a grin, he’d done that to her. But now was no time to gloat, squaring his shoulders Hatter got ready to play the game. He didn’t know what it was, but Jack set his teeth on edge. OK, fine he did know, Jack was a Royal who could offer Alice things Hatter never could and Jack and Alice were technically dating. Although that second reason held a lot less sway after that kiss.</p><p>“You two seem rather, cozy.” Jack gestured with the sword in his hand and looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Says the man engaged to a Duchess.”</p><p>“It’s not like that, Alice; you know my heart belongs to you.”</p><p>“No Jack, I don’t know that.” Was that an actual pout forming on the Prince’s face? Oh, this conversation was full of delightful surprises! Hatter released Alice as she turned to face and study Jack. Alice took a few steps towards Jack and her demeanor completely changed, like a switch flipped inside her. Hatter raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the change. “Jack… did you like what you just saw? Did you enjoy watching me kiss another man like that?”</p><p>Alice was stalking towards Jack, there was no other word for it; she held his complete attention. He was a mongoose to her cobra. The rush of heat to his groin mildly surprised Hatter, but he managed not to adjust himself.</p><p>“Jack… answer me.”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>“Well, I think you did. You know why?” Alice was a breath away from him and Jack was barely breathing. He didn’t speak but shook his head no. “I think you did, because you’re showing me you did.” Alice reached out and palmed the Prince’s erection and a shudder ran through the man’s body. Hatter felt another rush of heat go straight to his pants, and this time he adjusted himself. Watching Alice manipulate Jack was entrancing and arousing. She was so strong in so many other ways, it’s what had drawn Hatter’s attention from their earliest moments together, but this was different and it did things to him. Things he didn’t have words for. All Hatter knew was he didn’t want the show to end.</p><p>“What have I told you about lying to me, Jack?” She must have squeezed him because Jack closed his eyes and shuddered.</p><p>“That I shouldn’t.” The Prince tried to keep his regal facade, but it was rapidly failing. <em>No wonder Alice had said he didn’t have airs and graces… she practically had the man begging by touching him.</em> Hatter was in awe and taking notes.</p><p>“That’s right, Jack. And here I am in a strange new world learning you have done a lot of lying to me; specifically, you neglected to tell me you were engaged to someone else. Now, is that acceptable behavior?”</p><p>“No.” He mumbled, then winced and added, “…ma’am.”</p><p>“That’s right. Now as your punishment you get to watch what Hatter and I were about to do before you so rudely interrupted. But no touching yourself until I say, and no finishing. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Hatter watched a ripple of pride wash over the Prince at the praise. “Now strip and find something to sit on over there. I think we are going to take our time.” Alice gestured vaguely towards the bed before turning back to Hatter. She spared no second glance for Jack, her full attention was now on Hatter.</p><p>Hatter was rock hard under his pants. This woman had just destroyed a Royal and had him eating out of her palm in 10 seconds flat, no tea involved. Gods he wanted to… and he realized he could. He didn’t have to think about what he wanted to do to Alice, he could do it.</p><p>He walked over to her and pulled her close again to nuzzle at the base of her neck, “You little minx, that was magnificent!” He peppered her neck with light kisses, working towards her ear while she giggled. She was his soft, sweet thing again, all hardness and command lost or saved for Jack. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you after watching that?” He whispered in her ear, allowing his breath to dance on the shell and earning him a shudder and a sigh. Pulling back, he looked at her and saw lust and mischief dancing in her eyes, matching his own.</p><p>“So show me.” She challenged and dove back in to his lips. The kiss was fierce and needy from both sides, but with no sense of urgency. This was new ground, and they both wanted to savor this first exploration; first of many, if Hatter had anything to say about it. Grinning against her mouth, Hatter picked her up by the hips and walked them towards the bed. Alice’s legs wrapped around his hips and she locked her heels behind him as Hatter gripped her hips and rubbed her core against his length, teasing them both. Alice let her head fall back and Hatter tasted her skin again, kissing her neck and throat.</p><p>Neither of them spared a glance for Jack, who had done as he was told and was sitting nearby naked and watching. Slightly red faced at how hard he was. He was a King and here he sat, needing to be told what to do by Alice.</p><p>Jack watched as Hatter dropped Alice on the bed, as they laughed in joy at this new discovery and all that lay before them. Jack watched with envy as Alice devoured Hatter with her gaze as Hatter removed his brown leather coat. Jack yearned for that look of want to be for him, to touch Alice with intent the way Hatter was, the way he had before. But it occurred to Jack that he hadn’t touched Alice the way Hatter was touching her now. Hatter had a lazy, possessive way of touching her; like he had all the time in the world and she would never tell him to stop. Jack’s touch was rushed and desperate, covering as much ground as possible before she took it away. Hatter held dominion while Alice allowed Jack to visit. The realization of this deep humiliation Jack saw his cock betray him and start to weep. He realized he really was the puppy she always called him, and he still needed her approval.</p><p>Alice could almost feel Hatter’s gaze as he traced every curve and plane of her body. Her skin was alive and desperate for his touch. She watched greedily as he took off his coat, noted every flex of muscle underneath that silky shirt. He was too far away, so she reached up and captured his scarf to pull him down. He leaned into it and let his hands trace up her legs and under her dress, bunching it up on his forearms. She toed off her shoes as Hatter pulled off her tights with skilled fingers. She giggled as they struggled to remove the stretchy garment. Once off Hatter threw them to the side, Alice didn’t notice where.</p><p> Jack did as they landed on his lap in a mass. He slowly reached for the tights and savored the feel of them between his fingers. She had selected this outfit to please him, and now another man had the pleasure of removing it. Jack should have been between her legs, tracing the muscles up and under her skirt. Jack should have been the one to tease her slit and elicit that sweet intake of breath that always came with the first touch of her most sacred spot. Instead, he was watching someone else do those things, and all Jack got to do was touch a discarded garment that barely smelled of her sex. But it was enough, and Jack found the part of the tights that had sat against her heat, brought it to his face, and inhaled deeply. Yes, she always smelled so good. Jack’s cock twitched and leaked again as he buried his face in her discarded tights and watched another man pleasure her. Jack wasn’t ready to admit it, but this scene was a fantasy come to life and if they allowed him to touch himself, he wouldn’t last long.</p><p>Hatter had bunched Alice’s blue dress up around her waist and was between her legs, teasing her through her panties. He was taking great pleasure in watching her soak through them. “So wet already, Alice. We’ve barely begun.” He hummed against her upper thigh and swiped a finger across her sex over her panties. Alice whimpered and squirmed on the bed. Hatter swiped his tongue over her panties and grinned like the Devil when she squirmed again. <em>She’s so sensitive…</em> Hatter filed that knowledge away for later and stood up.</p><p>“You’ve got too many clothes on, Darling. Let me help.” He offered his hand, and she allowed herself to be pulled into a sitting position on the bed. Hatter reached around her and found the zipper of her dress. He pulled it down and kissed her bare shoulder as he did. <em>No bra? Hmmm, delightful…</em> He pulled gently on her hips and she stood for him. “Take it off for me.” She complied and soon stood in only her panties with her dress in a puddle around her feet. Hatter let his eyes devour her long, lean muscles built for strength and stamina, her small breasts with nipples tight and hard begging for his tongue and teeth, her strong stomach, and her weeping sex; she was gorgeous. As he cataloged each curve and plane Hatter methodically untied his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed both. He felt Alice devouring each inch of revealed skin as he did.</p><p>Alice was fascinated, where Jack’s body was sculpted like a statue Hatter’s was built for performance. A lifetime of walking the edge meant Hatter’s body may look soft, but that belied the strength and stamina hiding beneath the skin. Alice knew a body built for function rather than beauty when she saw it. Hers was the same. His appeal was different from Jack. A woman could stare all day at Jack’s body, yes, but Jack didn’t have stamina. Hatter was a different beauty and Alice knew from the past few days he was all but the Energizer Bunny. This would be a marathon if she let it and it would test her. God that made her wet, Hatter was a man of action and that made Alice weak. Where Jack was used to dictating Hatter was used to doing. She could see that in his eyes now. He had plans for her and she couldn’t wait to find out what they were.</p><p>He toed off his shoes, but when he reached for his belt, her lithe fingers were already there. With matching devilish grins, he moved his hands to her shoulders and toyed with her hair and neck while she deftly undid his belt, opened his trousers, and let them fall to the ground. She stepped closer as she ran her fingers around the top of his underwear and kissed him as she pushed them down. He pulled her close and reached into her panties to grab her ass, hard.</p><p>Hatter picked her up again and dropped her back on the bed. He stepped out of his shorts and pulled off her panties; another gift for Jack. Hatter kneeled before the bed and draped her powerful legs over his shoulders before diving in to get his first real taste of Alice. He wasn’t gentle, and she didn’t want him to be. He started immediately attacking her clit with his tongue, fast and hard, and she didn’t suppress her response. She let her body writhe and twitch at his touch but he braced her well; she wasn’t getting away from him that easily. She wasn’t going anywhere he didn’t want her to. And she submitted to him willingly.</p><p>Alice didn’t relinquish control easily, but she gave it to Hatter now. He had earned her trust, and she was showing him.</p><p>Hatter was in heaven. He couldn’t believe she was giving him control like this, and her responsive body and her taste distracted him. He would never walk away from this. He shoved two fingers unceremoniously into her and slowly twisted them, allowing her body to adjust to the invasion. Once she did he started working them in and out, cataloging and noting her responses as he changed angle and speed, playing to find what she liked best. He changed his angle, and she released a yelp of pleasure. He cocked an eyebrow and repeated the motion. She groaned in pleasure and he noted to do that again.</p><p>Keeping his fingers working insider her, he worked his mouth up her body to her breasts. He wanted to see how she responded to his touch there. He pulled a hard nipple between his lips and flicked it with his tongue. She arched into his mouth and he grinned. She was a keyboard and he the pianist and he wanted to play with her forever, but his cock was demanding attention and he needed to feel her around him. But he wanted her to need it as much as he did. So he tweaked his fingers just so, and when she arched up again he flicked the nearest nipple. She whimpered and writhed under him, her breath coming in broken pants and her hands gripping the sheets.</p><p>“Does that feel good, Alice? Talk to me, what do you want?” Hatter encouraged as he licked up her neck and pulled an earlobe between his teeth. She let out another shattered moan before taking a shaky breath to answer him.</p><p>“Yes, so good, Hatter. So good.” She punctuated the last two words by pushing back against his hand.</p><p>“You want to feel my cock inside, sweetheart? You want to push down on my cock?”</p><p>“Yes, please, so good… want you inside me. Please…” Alice was lost in pleasure and didn’t care she wasn’t making sense. She opened her eyes and found Hatters. She gripped one shoulder hard and started bucking against the hand working her.</p><p>“You keep doing that and I think you’re gonna get off. You gonna make yourself cum on my fingers? Come on, cum for me.” Hatter could feel she was close, her walls were tightening around his fingers so he turned them the way he did earlier and she went over. Her back lifted as she pushed her hips down against his hand. She closed her eyes and the sound of her pleasure caught in her throat. Hatter was mesmerized; she was beautiful while she fell apart beneath him, because of him.</p><p>Again, neither spared a thought for Jack whose mouth was dry with desire and whose knuckles were white as he held onto his seat, resisting the urge to jerk off to the live porn in front of him. It seemed Hatter knew Alice’s body better in just  few moments than Jack did after 6 weeks. Jack had never gotten Alice off that quickly. Hatter was humiliating Jack thoroughly and had no idea he was doing it.</p><p>“Such a good girl for me, did that feel good?” Alice nodded, starting to come down from her high and Hatter continued to move his fingers in her, more gently now; aware of her heightened sensitivity. He pulled his fingers out and went to put them in his mouth to clean them, then stopped, remembering Jack. “Such a good girl.” Hatter said again as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair and held on tightly. Hatter pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She was relaxed and cum happy, so friggin cute.</p><p>“Alice, I need to clean you off my fingers. Jack, would you like to help?” Hatter kept his arm under Alice’s head but turned his head to look at the Prince and held out his cum soaked fingers. He felt her grip tighten on his shoulder at the suggestion and felt her turn to look at Jack.</p><p>“Jack, don’t keep Hatter waiting, it’s rude.”</p><p>That seemed to be what Jack was waiting for because he all but leap out of his seat and ran to the bed. He fell to his knees as he gripped Hatter’s wrist and licked and sucked like they were his favorite treat. A lopsided grin spread across Hatter’s face as he watched Jack clean Alice’s cum off his fingers. <em>A man could get used to this.</em> He thought again and turned to look at Alice. All her attention was on Jack, her mouth hung open as she watched entranced.</p><p>“You like the view, sweetheart?” Hatter murmured, and Alice nodded, tearing her eyes away from Jack to look at Hatter.</p><p>“So very much.” She said, sweetly placing her hand on his face.</p><p>Hatter leaned into her hand and said, “That’ll do, Jack. Go sit back down.” Without looking away from Alice’s face. Jack did as he was told, eager for the next part.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you now, while your puppy watches. What do you think about that?”</p><p>“Please, please, fuck me better than he did. Show him how it’s done.”</p><p>Hatter rolled on top of her and easily slid between her legs. He lined up and slowly worked himself in and out; sinking in a little at a time. When he was fully inside her, he pushed deeper still and held himself there, allowing her body time to acclimate. He was a forceful lover, not brutal. The object was for everyone to enjoy themselves and Hatter knew how to ensure that, so he waited to feel her accept him before he moved. He started with a few slow thrusts, enjoying the sensation of her around him and the noises she made as his cock hit her most intimate and sensitive parts. Then he fucked her in earnest, hard, sharp snaps of his hips pushing the air out of her lungs and her body up the bed. Hatter gripped her hip hard with one hand and got a fistful of hair in the other, and he worked himself in and out.</p><p>Alice closed her eyes and savored the feel of being truly pounded into the mattress. Jack had been eager to please but never could quite manage anything beyond what could be called making love. Hatter was not making love to her; he was fucking the shit out of her. And yet there was still as much care and devotion in this as there was in the slowest, sweetest love making between her and Jack. Hatter was relentless, and it felt like he was trying to go through her into the bed below, but it was still an expression of genuine affection. Alice opened her body up to it and met him thrust for thrust, desperate cries of pleasure released without hesitation.</p><p>But Alice was not one to submit entirely, so on his next thrust down she wrapped a leg around his hips and rolled them over so she was on top. Once settled she started grinding her hips. Hatter held onto her, guiding her up and down. He planted his feet and fucked up into her, finding a pace that set both their nerves tingling.</p><p>Alice let her head drop back, and she ran her hands up her stomach and up to her breasts where she played with her nipples. Tweaking and teasing until she felt her core tighten around Hatter. Hatter felt it and fucked into her faster while thumbing her clit. “Come on, let go for me. Let me feel you.” He demanded, keeping control despite being beneath her. He flicked her clit again and Alice lost it, pinching her nipple hard as she clamped around Hatter and came hard. Hatter felt her core pulse around him and breathed deep to keep from losing it too soon.</p><p>When the peak was past Hatter rolled back on top of her and cradled her beneath him, covering her neck and jaw in chaste kisses and whispering praise and reassurance she was safe in his arms.</p><p>Jack heard nothing Hatter whispered in Alice’s ear as she came down, but he could tell she was lost in pleasure. Jack knew what her face looked like when her pleasure caught in her throat, remembered what she felt like in his arms as she twitched uncontrollably as she came down from her high; remembered her sweet whimpers of overstimulation. But none of those were for him now, they were all for Hatter. Jack watched as Alice’s fingers dug into Hatter’s shoulders as her back arched into his chest and as Hatter held her securely in his arms. Saw as he whispered comfort and security into her ear, held her safe as she came down for the great height he had sent her to. Jack felt emasculated and useless watching Hatter and Alice, lost in their world of pleasure. He licked his lips and tasted Alice fresh there and remembering it had come from Hatter’s fingers and not Alice his cock twitched, betraying him again.</p><p>Jack focused on Hatter and Alice watching as Hatter firmly gripped her hip and whispered in her ear. His hips slowly moving back and forth as he spoke words only for her.</p><p>Hatter spoke pillow talk, words that meant nothing and everything as he held Alice close while she came down from her high. He listened to her breathing and matched his hips to the rhythm she set. As she slowed, so did he. He whispered words of comfort and security as she came down vulnerable and shaking, clinging to him as she searched for breath. She clung to him as her breath settled and Hatter kissed her forehead, her neck, and her lips. Hatter held her close and moved slowly in and out of her while she came down.</p><p>“My sweet girl, I’m here, hold on to me. Hatter’s here. I won’t let you go.” Jack rankled as Hatter soothed and comforted Alice. Jack should be doing that. But Alice had never opened up to him the way she opened up to Hatter. She had always kept that little bit of control while she was clearly completely at Hatter’s disposal. Jack whimpered aloud and both Hatter and Alice turned to him, clearly having forgotten he was there.</p><p>“Oh, Jack…” Alice said in an apologetic tone. “Poor thing, did we forget about you?” Hatter chuckled against Alice’s neck and whispered something just for her. She bucked up against him in response and turned her lust blown eyes towards Jack. “Do you want to come play, Jack?” She asked, breathy and strung out from Hatter. Jack nodded and gripped the chair harder, his cock straining and weeping, desperate for attention.</p><p>Hatter pulled away from Alice and walked towards Jack, his hard dick leading the way. Hatter stopped in front of Jack and commanded, “Clean me up, puppy.” Jack wanted to resist, pretend he wasn’t getting off on this situation but there was no point; his body betrayed him and there was nowhere to hide. So instead, Jack opened his mouth and took Hatter in. He tasted of Alice, and Jack couldn’t get enough. Jack sucked Hatter deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking hard, causing Hatter to suck air in through his teeth, lean his head back and grip Jack by the hair.</p><p>Alice’s fingers found her clit as she watched her ex-boyfriend suck off Hatter, her current boyfriend? That was for later, labels didn’t matter at the moment. Alice touched herself as she watched Jack suck Hatter’s cock. Soon working herself close, she warned Hatter, “Hatter, I’m close.” He turned back and made eye contact with her as he moved Jack’s head back and forth along his cock. “Fuck, Hatter…” was all Alice could get out, but Hatter understood.</p><p>Hatter pulled Jack off his cock and said, “Come with me, puppy.” And leading Jack by the hair, Hatter walked back to Alice. “Make her come with your tongue, puppy.” Was all Hatter said before he all but threw Jack’s head towards Alice’s slit. Jack dove in like a man dying of thirst and lapped at Alice like she was the well. Alice threw her head back and reveled in the sensation of another tongue on her before opening her eyes and looking to Hatter.</p><p>Hatter was staring her down, “How does he feel, sweetheart? His tongue feel good?” She nodded in reply as Hatter licked his fingers and toyed with Jack’s ass. The Prince froze for only a moment before focusing again on Alice, giving his consent to Hatter to do as he wanted.</p><p>Hatter cocked an eyebrow at the Prince’s easy submission but took full advantage of it. “Is this a virgin ass you are presenting to me, Prince Jack?” Jack only whimpered and presented his ass higher as he continued to eat Alice out.</p><p>“Jack, answer Hatter.” Somehow Alice pulled herself together enough to command Jack.</p><p>“No Sir, it’s not virgin. Please fill my needy ass up and make me cum. Fill my greedy boy hole with your cock, Hatter.” Jack delivered his speech looking at Alice and ended it by putting two fingers in her and returning his tongue to her clit. Alice’s head dropped back to the bed as she gave in to the pleasure washing over her. Hatter felt his cock twitch at the sweet submission of the Prince. <em>Well, if that’s what you want, Your Majesty, that’s what you’ll get. </em>With a sardonic grin and studying Alice’s face, Hatter started to slowly work his cock into the tight ass of the Prince of Wonderland.</p><p>Hatter took it slow and steady, letting Jack’s ass swallow him whole as he spit and rubbed Alice’s juices in as necessary. When he was fully hidden in Jack’s ass Hatter reached down and jerked the Prince off. Jack whimpered into Alice’s pussy and she convulsed in return, her senses still heightened from her earlier orgasm.</p><p>Hatter moved slowly back out of the Prince, watching both him and Alice for any signs of something other than pleasure. But both seemed lost in pleasure; Alice was gripping the sheets for dear life and Jack was lost in her cunt. Hatter moved in earnest, and Jack lifted his head to moan his pleasure. Hatter reached up and pushed on Jack’s head, “Your job is to get her off, if you stop, I stop.” Jack whimpered but returned to his task and Hatter picked up speed. He watched as Jack worked Alice back up to the peak and push her over. When Alice was lost in her orgasm Hatter finally lost control and dumped his seed in Jack’s ass. Hatter smacked Jack’s ass and realized the Prince was dumping his own load on the bed as Alice was coming down from her latest high.</p><p>As they all caught their breath, Alice and Hatter locked eyes. Jack came up for air and realized he wasn’t part of the moment, but focused instead on the cock in his ass and the taste of Alice on his lips. Jack would never admit to this later, but right now he felt freer than he had in years; being used to give pleasure to Alice and Hatter, Jack felt of use and powerful in his own small way.</p><p>Alice and Hatter were realizing neither of them wanted this to be a single occurrence. Alice ran her fingers through Jack’s hair as she reached for Hatter with her other hand. He leaned down and, pushing Jack to side, slid between Alice’s legs and possessively kissed her. Alice gripped Hatter by the hair and wrapped her legs around his hips as if she never wanted to let him go. Hatter was equally lost in her, hands on her hips and mouth locked on hers; Jack all but forgotten.</p><p>Jack lay beside them, catching his breath and watching what was blossoming between Alice and Hatter. Jack realized what Alice felt for him was nothing compared to what she felt for Hatter, but maybe they would want to do this again.<em> Please let them want to do this again.</em> The Prince prayed to no God in particular as he felt Hatter’s seed slowly leak out of his ass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a dirty whore and I'm not sorry. lol</p><p>I did my best to stick to the actual dialogue when in scene, please don't @ me.</p><p>Feedback is gold. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>